


Insecurity

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-10
Updated: 2009-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have moments of insecurity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurity

**Title:** Insecurity  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #49: Oliver Wood  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **Summary:** We all have moments of insecurity.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Notes:** Not sure where this one came from. *shrug*  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Insecurity

~

“You don’t remember Oliver Wood?”

“One Quidditch player is much like another,” Severus sniffed.

“He’s quite handsome,” Harry sighed.

Severus shrugged. “Indeed. Some might think so.”

Harry shook his head. “ _Everyone_ thinks so. Don’t you remember him as a student?”

“I was busy at that period in my life. Between Albus, Voldemort, and _you_ , I certainly didn’t have time to notice random Gryffindors.”

“ _I_ was a Gryffindor.”

“You were special.”

Harry smiled. “So you really weren’t staring at him during the match?”

“Hardly,” Severus assured him, breathing easier when Harry curled up beside him. Sometimes Harry could be quite insecure.

~


End file.
